


Jolly Thanksgiving!

by hera621



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x07, 2x08, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Pre-2x08, Pre-Relationship, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9040667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hera621/pseuds/hera621
Summary: Mon-El asks Kara about Thanksgiving. [Prelude to 2x08].





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: So, I got this idea from burdenofheroes’ post on tumblr. It was basically about how Mon-El bringing stuffing was an act of bonding and kind of lead (lol no not that kind of lead) to a friendship forming. Also at this point we knew that Mon-El has some feelings for Kara, since this is after 2x07 but before 2x08. 
> 
> Also, one more thing I have not written fanfiction in years. I think I have one up on ff.net but it’s from like 10 years ago. I just don’t think I am the greatest writer and well if you have any constructive criticism that is welcome. 
> 
> *This has not been beta-d. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the plot everything else belongs to CWTV or DC Comics. 
> 
> Without further ado, Enjoy!

It had been a couple days after his imprisonment in CADMUS. He had recovered quickly from the lead bullet, thanks to the power of the yellow sun.

There was a buzz at the DEO, all the agents kept talking about something called  _Turkey day or was it Thanksgiving?_ Mon-El couldn’t remember but regardless he didn’t even know what it was. 

Just then Kara entered his room in her Supergirl glory.

“Hey!” she walked in, “I just came by to check on you. How are you doing?” Kara asked coming to stand next to where Mon-El was sitting. He didn’t have much in his room, a bed, and a dresser with a TV on top of it. And on the other side of the room, there was a small dining table with two chairs.

“I’m doing good, Kara. Thank Rao for the yellow sun.” He chuckled a little. She nodded and smiled appreciatively as well. 

“Well now that you are all better. We should get back to your training.” Kara said in her mentor voice crossing her arms giving him a sideways smile.

“Oh, actually you know what there is still some pain…” Mon-El started to say as he grabbed his leg and gave her a pout, which turned into a small smile.

“Oh come on, don’t pout!” She said giving him a mocking exasperated look but also gave him a small smile. Mon-El went back to pouting as if to get his point across about not training.

“Fine, I will make you deal, you train with me today and the next two days. And in exchange you get a really long break! What do you say about that?” Kara asked smiling widely.

Mon-El let go of his leg and put his hand under his chin, “How long of a break?” he asked while scrunching his eyes playfully.

“Well Thanksgiving is in two days and usually people take off for the weekend so, four days,” Kara concluded while taking a seat across from him at the table.

There he heard that word again,  _Thanksgiving._ He must have had a confused look on his face because Kara asked him what was wrong.

“Oh, nothing really. Just what is this  _Thanksgiving?_ I know you told me to look up holidays but then I kind of got kidnapped.” He chuckled. Kara just shook her head and exhaled as if she was trying to get rid of those bad memories.

“Well, Thanksgiving is an American holiday, unlike Christmas which is a religious holiday celebrated all over Earth.” She started to explain.

“So the basics, Thanksgiving always falls on the last Thursday of November. It is supposed to be a holiday that started when the Pilgrims came to America and the Native Americans brought them food from their harvest and they all had a big dinner.” Kara had stood up while explaining this to him as if she was a teacher explaining to a child. She could have gone more into it but she decided to stick to the basics.

“So, it’s a holiday about food?” Mon-El asked with a little hesitancy. 

“Well yes…I mean it’s about giving thanks and being around family and…yes basically food.” She chuckled and sat back down in her chair. 

“Oh,” Mon-El said quietly “Well then I guess you will be busy with your family around that time?” He asked trying not to sound so dejected. Times like these, Earth holidays made him think of Daxam and his family, regardless of how they were.

“Yes, my adoptive mother Eliza and Alex will come over to my place and we will have a Danvers Thanksgiving.” She said smiling but then looked at Mon-El and tilt her head a little and her smile became a little wider. 

“Along with James, Winn, and you,” Kara stated the last part softly and looked at him directly in the eyes and gave him a soft smile.

“Me? But I thought it was a time to spend with family?” Mon-El asked confused, learning about these Earth customs was so complex, sometimes.

“Friends can be family too, Mon-El.” She said warmly while putting her hand on his forearm trying to reassure him, “It will be great,” she stated as she clapped her hands in excitement. “Trust me! There will be great food and lots of alcohol. Usually, I have to hide it from Alex.” She chuckled and he joined in laughing too.

She suddenly got up, “Great, now come on let’s go train!” Giving him that determined look he was all too familiar with.  

“Okay, Kara I just have one last question.” He stated and she just nodded for him to go ahead. “Do guests bring anything like food or gifts? On Daxam at gatherings like holidays, it was customary for guests to bring something, I was just wondering…” He trailed off.

“Well, gifts are a whole different holiday. I’ll explain that another time.” She stated as Mon-El was about to question her. “But for Thanksgiving, people might bring food. Sometimes, families will assign other guests to bring certain items.” Kara explained as Mon-El slowly nodded and looked like he was pondering on what to do with that information.

“How about you bring stuffing, Mon-El?” Kara asked. “Really?” Mon-El seemed excited by the prospect of being able to contribute somehow. “Yeah, sure it’s a staple for Thanksgiving. And for many people, sides are just as important as the Turkey.” Kara said smiling.

Mon-El didn’t know why it made him excited to be able to bring food, he never really thought much of it on Daxam. It was comforting to know that there were some traditions he could bring into his new life, no matter how small it seemed to be.

“Now come on!” She stressed again as she walked out of his room towards the training area. 

He shook his head clearing his head. “Kara, is Turkey Day the same thing as Thanksgiving?” He asked as he walked behind her. 

 

To be continued…


End file.
